Klaroline on their Third Date
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A short piece of what happened when Klaus picks Caroline up for their third date. Rated M for a reason


**A Klaroline drabble til I can finally get another chapter in of BN&DD..bit of a writer's block on that one I'm afraid. Someone requested I write this short piece with the keyword makeup haha. Happy Reading! ^_^**

* * *

Caroline sat in front of her vanity with her favorite fluffy bathrobe and her hair still damp from the shower. She decided she would let it air dry and leave it curly. This would be her third secret date with Klaus and no matter how much she tried to fight the growing attraction to him she still wanted to seem like she didn't put in much effort in her date look.

She rolled her eyes at herself in the large mirror facing her. Of course she was putting the effort in…she had nothing but new makeup in front of her. She started her process and decided to play it up by winging out her eyeliner.

She then grabbed the brand new fire engine red lipstick and knew it would definitely grab his attention. She put on the vampy lipstick and smacked her lips, happy with the sexy red lip she now wore.

"If this doesn't grab his attention…I don't know what will." She muttered while unscrewing her mascara tube.

"You've always got my attention…"

Caroline jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the mascara. "Oh my gosh! Klaus, what are you doing here?!"

"We have a date love…I'm here to pick you up."

Caroline rose from her seat and held on to her robe. "Uh yea, at 8, you're supposed to pick me up at 8…its past 7 right now."

"Wow I didn't realize I was here early...I definitely wasn't trying to catch you indecent or anything…"

"Klaus, you can't abuse my mother's invitation in this house by just popping up whenever you feel like it."

He walked over to her and smelled the intoxicating scent of her fragrance and her faint shampoo. He didn't know how much he wanted her till that precise moment.

"Why don't we stay in Caroline…we can go out any other time…"

"But I—"

Klaus cut her off with a kiss so deep that Caroline lost her footing and fell further into his arms.

She definitely didn't mind staying in. Why fight him any longer, she had already accepted all his other advances and the two previous dates they've been on.

His hands traveled to the tie of her robe, "Is this alright?" he asked slowly untying her robe.

"Hurry before I lose my nerve…"

Klaus smirked and took her robe off with a flourish and pushed her back onto her bed. He took a moment to frame the image of her nude body in his mind. He adjusted himself on top of her and groaned into her perfect red lips when her hands found their way underneath his tshirt & slid up against his skin.

Before she knew what she was doing next, his clothes were off and his throbbing hard on was in her hands as she stroked it. He stayed hovering on top of her and kissing her neck loving the sensations of her hands stroking him.

"Caroline…you have no idea how badly I want you…" he whispered as she slowed down the motions of her hand.

"Show me." she gave him a sly smile through her sexy red lips and it nearly sent him over the edge. Another image of her lips wrapped around him flashed through his mind and he quickly changed their positions and had her straddling him.

He sat up and grabbed a nipple into his mouth; her head went back in pleasure. She pressed both hands against his chest to push him back down to the bed. Caroline wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her so she positioned herself and lowered herself onto him.

Klaus hitched his hips up to thrust the remaining inches of him further into her core. He grabbed onto her gorgeous ivory hips and assisted her with her grinding motions. He was delighted at how wet she was in such a short time.

He absolutely loved the view of her riding him switching it up from bouncing on top of him to passionately grinding against him.

She was close but wanted to savor the moment. She saw the light sheen of sweat on him and the facial expressions he was making. She ran her own hands through her hair and kept her hands intertwined behind her head.

"Oh my god…this feels so good…" she panted out.

"Good is an understatement love."

He sat up once more to kiss and embrace her. He slowly put her underneath him and ground against her. She met up each of his thrusts with her own and wrapped her legs around the small of his back.

"Yesss… deeper Klaus…deeper.

He obliged and pushed further into Caroline feeling her tighten around him, through all of her moans and the movements underneath him he knew she was incredibly close to climaxing. Her face was flush and her lips still red.

"I'm going to come…faster."

Klaus wanted nothing more than to feel her juices escape from the pleasure that was mounting, he knew he was extremely close too.

Caroline felt her orgasm reaching its breaking point. Klaus came with her as he pounded against her relentlessly. He groaned against her shoulder as she screamed his name and gripped her nails into his shoulder.

He collapsed on top of her as he felt her relax around him.

She breathed a sigh of content and asked what they were going to do on the date he had planned.

"Does it even matter, that was incredible Caroline." He got up and instantly missed her warmth.

She giggled and ran her fingers through her sex hair. "Make sure no one sees you sneaking out please…now is the time to use some vamp speed."

He chuckled while putting his clothes back on "With screams like that love, I'm pretty sure Mystic Falls is aware of this relationship now…"

Caroline groaned and threw her head into her palms.

"By the way…red is my favorite color." He shared, winking at her before flashing out of her room.


End file.
